De tal palo, ¿tal astilla?
by Light Winchester
Summary: "(...)pero al no verla avanzar supuso que seguir alguno de los tantos consejos de su padre, no estaría tan mal. Sólo por esa vez y porque quería ser cortés. Al menos, eso se dijo." [01/09/2017 - Gray Day] #GrayDeservesLove


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, si así fuera todos los días serían días de Gray(?. Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

 **Advertencias:** Las mismas de siempre, espero que todas erróneas(?.

 **Notas de Autora:** No puedo decirle express a esta viñeta, estuvo lista desde hace mucho y era mi drabble bebé ―solía tener exactas 500 palabras para un reto, upps― y lo amaba porque era con Silver, pero entre mis abandonos de FF lo había perdido. Por fortuna, agradezco a Liraz Nightray ―a quien se lo había pasado con anterioridad― por haberlo rescatado de los bajos mundos.

Amor de Silver, promesas de amor con Juvia, este mi obsequio para Gray.

* * *

 **De tal palo, ¿tal astilla?**

―Gray day―

.

.

―No lo haré.

Definitivamente no lo haría. No en ese lugar, no en esa vida.

―Anda, no he venido a verte comer.

―Yo no te invité a venir ―refutó―. Y eres tú quien no ha dejado de comer.

El mayor de los hombres suspiró y una sonrisa casi inadvertida por el adolescente frente a él se hizo presente en sus labios. Ciertamente respetaba los espacios de su hijo, pero reafirmaba su autoridad como padre al ofrecer sus conocimientos sobre el sexo opuesto de todas formas.

―¿Qué tal aquella chica? ―señaló sin demasiada discreción a una chica sentada a pocas mesas de la suya.

El menor de los Fullbusters miró ―como había mirado a tantas otras esa tarde― pero no pareció llamar su atención.

―Lo sé, es linda pero tampoco creo que sea la indicada ―se lamentó su padre, encogiéndose de hombros mientras volvía a llevar su hamburguesa a la boca.

Gray, simplemente suspiró antes de ignorarlo.

Si a una conclusión había llegado Silver, era a que su hijo ya no era un niño y sin dudas era un joven apuesto, ¡era su hijo después de todo! Desde su llegada al centro comercial más de una chica se había mostrado deseosa de su atención, pero a diferencia de Silver ―quien contaba con la experiencia de la edad―, Gray parecía demasiado ajeno a las atenciones que recibía.

De esa forma, jamás tendría una nuera.

O nietos.

¡Necesitaba la orientación de su padre!

―Probablemente hayan más en el área de tiendas.

Gray rodó sus ojos, no necesitaba su ayuda para conocer chicas. Estaba avergonzado, y su padre parecía disfrutarlo.

―¡Oh, aquella!

―No ―gruñó.

Siquiera volteó a confirmar de quien hablaba ¡eso ya era absurdo! Salir a comer con su padre era una cosa, algo que sin importar lo atosigante que Silver pudiera llegar a resultar, siempre disfrutaría, pero que le buscara una novia era demasiado.

Silver podría ser un optimista, pero él definitivamente no estaba buscando encontrar una chica y cómplice de las fantasías familiares de su padre en medio al centro comercial.

―Tengo sed.

No esperó una respuesta, tomó su vaso de gaseosa y se encaminó al mostrador. Estaba molesto, definitivamente debió sospechar cuando Silver lo invitó.

Él no necesitaba consejos, si quisiera una novia ya la hubiera buscado.

Absorto en sus pensamientos, una vez tuvo ambos tickets en mano y se dirigió a la fila, no fue capaz de advertir la inminente colisión que lo esperaba hasta que su hombro impactó contra algo suave, y sintió frío sobre su vientre. Se tambaleó confundido, pero un quejido suave pronto atrajo su atención.

―¡J-Juvia lo siente!

Era una chica, evidentemente había chocado con ella y el sonrojo furioso en sus pálidas mejillas la denunciaba completamente apenada. Quiso resaltarle importancia, le hacía sentir inseguro verla así de angustiada, pero la chica negó.

―N-no, su camiseta. ―Señaló el origen del frío sobre su vientre―. Juvia derramó su bebida en su camiseta. ¡Juvia lo siente!

Ella estaba nerviosa, algo que lo inquietaba también. La vio rebuscar en su cartera y sus ojos se ensancharon al notar que le extendía un pañuelo con su mano temblorosa, mientras luchaba por evadir su mirada y parecía no decidirse entre aventurarse a secar su ropa ella misma o evitar el contacto.

Dudoso de cómo reaccionar, por instinto buscó el lugar donde se hallaba su padre, el cual para su sorpresa se encontraba de retiro y con sus pulgares arriba.

 _«Ese maldito viejo»_

―¿Sabes qué? ―inquirió aceptando el pañuelo y logrando que por primera vez sus miradas se conectaran. Tenía bonitos ojos, eso lo tuvo que admitir―. Fue mi culpa, déjame invitarte otra bebida.

―Pero Ju…

―Descuida, insisto ―le aseguró cogiendo el recipiente vacío―. Yo iba a comprar uno para mí de todas formas.

―Pero Juvia fue la culpable, Juvia debería ser quien le comprara una bebida. S-seguro su acompañante estará esperando y Juvia lo está retrasando.

Dudó por un momento, aunque saber de donde había sacado su conclusión era sencillo ― _aún llevaba los dos tickets_ ―. De todos modos, su comentario lo había hecho recordar que se había quedado solo.

―No te preocupes ―reiteró y mentalmente maldijo a su padre, aunque quizá con menos intensidad que en veces anteriores―, mi acompañante al parecer tuvo un imprevisto.

―Oh… ―la chica pareció pensar como proseguir, mordió su labio, e incluso articuló un par de veces antes de proseguir― Juvia lo siente. Juvia también está sola… ―finalizó en un susurro que Gray asumió más para sí misma que para él.

Pero al final de cuentas, saberlo no le molestó.

―Entonces tú tienes una bebida de menos y yo un ticket de más ―y no esperó una respuesta antes de alcanzar la orden al vendedor―, yo invito.

La chica no dijo nada, visiblemente avergonzada solo se quedó allí junto a él, esperando la bebida, pero cuando esta le fue alcanzada y Gray empezó a encaminarse a la mesa, ella habló.

―Juvia quiere agradecerle, pero no sabe su nombre.

―¿Eh? ―volteó y notó que ella seguía de pie en su lugar― Ah sí, disculpa. Soy Gray.

Ella asintió y dedicó una pequeña reverencia, pero al no verla avanzar supuso que seguir alguno de los tantos consejos de su padre no estaría tan mal. Sólo por esa vez y porque quería ser cortés.

Al menos, eso se dijo.

―¿Vienes? Mi mesa está por allí.

Ella sonrió.

―¡Si, Gray-sama!

.

.

―894―

―Gracias por leer―

.

.

* * *

 **#01/09/2017 - Gray day.**


End file.
